zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Coffre au Trésor
Les coffres au trésor sont des objets qui apparaissent dans tous les épisodes de la [[Saga The Legend of Zelda|saga The Legend of Zelda]], à partir d’''A Link to the Past. Quelle que soit leur taille, ils ont toujours eu pour fonction de protéger les objets précieux. Bien qu'ils conservent toujours les mêmes rôles à travers les épisodes, leur apparence varie considérablement. Certains sont constitués d'une dominante de bois, alors que d'autres sont métallisés ou décorés de précieuses dorures. Les coffres constituent souvent une récompense après avoir résolu une énigme, éliminé tous les ennemis d'une salle ou atteint un endroit dangereux. Il apparaissent aussi dans plusieurs spin-off, comme ''Hyrule Warriors ''et ''Hyrule Warriors Legends. Origine La présence des coffres dans les différents univers de la saga est difficilement explicable. D'après le guide officiel d’''A Link to the Past'', les coffres ont été créés par des artisans hyliens pour protéger leurs objets familiaux ou d'autres trésors. Jeux A Link to the Past Ce sera le premier épisode dans lequel les coffres font leur apparition. Pour commencer, Link rencontrera 2 types différents. Les petits coffres contiennent toutes sortes d'objets différents, du plus anecdotique au plus important. Des rubis, des flèches, des bombes, mais aussi des quarts de cœur, des petites clés, la boussole, la carte du Donjon et certains objets. De temps en temps, il faudra activer un interrupteur ou éliminer tous les ennemis d'une pièce pour faire apparaître le coffre. Ils peuvent également faire office de points d'accroche pour le grappin et permettre de traverser certains précipices. Les grands coffres font également leur apparition et contiendront exclusivement l'objet lié à chaque donjon. (Arc, perle de Lune, etc...) Il faudra utiliser la grande clé pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Ce sera le seul épisode avec Four Swords Adventures dans lequel les grands coffres sont verrouillés à clé. Ces grands coffres sont généralement situés dans une grande pièce centrale de chaque donjon. A noter également que Link peut rencontrer un coffre violet dans une vieille maison à côté du village des Hors-la-Loi. Ce coffre possédé le suivra partout comme un petit chien et il faudra le ramener auprès du bandit du Désert, seule personne capable de l'ouvrir. Ce coffre contient un flacon Magique. Fichier:Coffrepetit ALttP.gif Fichier:Coffregros ALttP.gif Fichier:Coffrebandit ALttP.png Link's Awakening left|90px|Artwork d'un coffre Dans cet épisode, seuls les petits coffres sont présents. Ils peuvent contenir par conséquent n'importe quel type d'objet, du plus anecdotique au plus important. Ils apparaissent généralement quand la pièce a été vidée de tous ses ennemis. Certains coffres sont piégés et vont libérer des ennemis lors de l'ouverture. Fichier:Coffre LA.png Ocarina of Time left|120px|Un gros coffre Les coffres vont se diversifier à partir de cet épisode. Les petits coffres sont en bois et contiennent des objets consommables comme les rubis, les flèches ou les petites clés. Les grands coffres apparaissent dans les donjons et contiennent la carte, la boussole et l'objet lié à chaque thème. (Arc des Fées, bouclier Miroir, etc...) Ils sont souvent protégés par un mini-Boss qu'il faudra d'abord combattre. On les rencontre également à l'extérieur, dans les habitations ou dans certaines grottes. Ils contiennent généralement un objet ou un quart de cœur. Certains coffres sont invisibles et peuvent être révélés avec le monocle de Vérité. Il est également possible de s'y accrocher à l'aide du grappin. Dans certains cas, il faudra activer un interrupteur ou éliminer tous les ennemis d'une pièce pour faire apparaître le coffre. Il existe également un troisième type de coffre, en métal bleu avec des décorations dorées. Il se trouve dans chaque donjon à partir du temple de la Forêt et contiendra toujours la clé du Boss. Ce coffre est généralement celui que l'on va ouvrir en dernier. A partir de cet épisode, l'ouverture d'un coffre déclenchera une petite cut-scene au cours de laquelle on peut voir Link ouvrir le coffre et récupérer son contenu. Ca sera ensuite repris dans tous les épisodes en 3D de la série. A noter que certains coffres sont piégés et vont invoquer un clapoir ou geler provisoirement Link lors de leur ouverture. Ils apparaissent essentiellement vers la fin du jeu, notamment dans le temple de l'Esprit et la Tour de Ganon. 50px 70px 70px Majora's Mask La hiérarchie est identique à celle d’''Ocarina of Time''. Sauf que les coffres ont une apparence légèrement différente, avec leurs reliures dorées. Les coffres métallisés contenant les clés du Boss sont parfaitement identiques. 50px 70px 70px Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons Tout comme dans Link's Awakening, on ne rencontre que des petits coffres dans cet épisode. Cependant, leur apparence varie légèrement en fonction de l'endroit où on le trouve. Les coffres rouges sont trouvables uniquement à l'extérieur, alors que les coffres mauves apparaissent dans les grottes, les donjons et certaines habitations. Il existe un autre coffre rouge légèrement différent, qui apparaît uniquement dans le passé d’''Oracle of Ages''. Fichier:Coffre Extérieur OoS.png Fichier:Coffre Donjons OoS.png Fichier:Coffre Passé OoA.png Four Swords Dans cet épisode, les coffres sont tous de petite taille, et il est, pour la première fois, possible de contrôler un joueur pendant qu'un autre ouvre un coffre. On les trouve dans tous les stages, et ils contiennent généralement des rubis, mais parfois aussi des cœurs ou plus rarement des Graines Mystiques. center The Wind Waker Les types de coffres sont particulièrement nombreux dans cet épisode. Bien que les petits coffres aient la même taille que les gros, les objets qu'ils contiennent sont toujours d'importance mineure et leur décoration est légèrement moins détaillée. Ils contiennent souvent des petites clés, des pendentifs du Bonheur et des rubis (seulement des rubis jaunes, des rubis rouges et des rubis violets). On les trouve généralement éparpillés sur les îles ou les vigies de surveillance. Les grands coffres classiques sont trouvables un peu partout et contiennent des cartes au trésor, des cartes du Donjon ou des boussoles. Dans les bois Défendus, certains coffres sont bloqués par des vignes et il faudra s'en débarrasser pour pouvoir récupérer le contenu. Dans le temple de la Terre, certains coffres sont invisibles, et il faudra utiliser les rayons lumineux reflétés par le bouclier miroir pour les faire apparaître. Comme d'habitude, certains coffres apparaissent après avoir éliminé tous les ennemis d'une zone précise. Un nouveau type de grand coffre fait son apparition. Il est de couleur pourpre, d'apparence métallisée avec des épines, et contient exclusivement l'objet lié à chaque donjon, des quart de cœur et les cartes de la Triforce. Les coffres bleus contenant la clé du Boss sont également toujours de la partie. Il existe également des coffres métallisés submergés dans les fonds marins. Leur apparence est spécifique et leur permet de résister à la corrosion. Sur le coffre est fixé une petite barre permettant d'attrapper le coffre grace au grappin- griffe. Il est possible de les repérer à l'aide des cartes au trésor. Un halo de lumière va alors apparaître pour repérer précisément la position du coffre et Link pourra les remonter en utilisant le grappin-griffe. Ils contiennent des objets variés comme des rubis, des quart de cœur, ou des fragments de Triforce. Quand il n'y a qu'un petit halo sortant juste de la surface de l'eau et qui ne disparaît que lorsqu'on est très proche, le contenu du coffre a assez peu de valeur (10 à 50 rubis...). Alors que quand i y a un grand halo jahissant de la surface et qu'il disparaît rapidement quand on s'approche, le contenu a plu de valeur (100 à 200 rubis, quart de coeur, fragment de Triforce...) 70px 70px 70px 70px 70px 70px Four Swords Adventures Les coffres ont la même apparence globale que dans A Link to the Past, mais sont légèrement plus détaillés. Ils contiennent souvent des gemmes de Force, mais également des objets variés. Certains d'entre eux sont piégés et libéreront une bombe géante. Les 4 Link disposent alors de quelques secondes pour quitter la salle, sous peine de mourir instantanément. Les grands coffres apparaissent également et nécessiteront une clé pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Ils contiennent toujours une grosse quantité de gemmes de Force. Fichier:Coffrepetit FSA.gif Fichier:Coffregros FSA.gif The Minish Cap Les petits coffres apparaissent en 3 couleurs différentes en fonction du lieu où on les trouve. Cela permet de les repérer facilement dans des lieux qui utilisent des couleurs opposées. En plus des collectables classiques, ils contiennent également des fragments du Bonheur. Un gros coffre de couleur bleue est utilisé pour tous les objets de donjon. (Objet principal, carte, boussole et clé du Boss) Fichier:Coffrepetit TMC.gif Fichier:CoffrepetitR TMC.gif Fichier:CoffrepetitJ TMC.gif Fichier:Coffregros TMC.gif Twilight Princess Retour aux fondamentaux dans cet épisode qui contient seulement 3 types de coffres. Les petits coffres contiennent des objets de faible importance et les grands coffres contiennent souvent les quarts de cœur et les objets liés aux donjons parcourus. Les coffres contenant la clé du Boss ont des ornementations plus élaborées que les grands coffres. Contrairement aux épisodes précédents, la structure métallisée des coffres ne permet pas à Link de s'en servir comme poins d'accroche destinés au grappin. A noter également que si un rubis dépasse la capacité maximale de stockage de la bourse de Link, Il va le reposer dans le coffre pour revenir le récupérer plus tard. 70px 70px 70px Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Les petits et grands coffres classiques sont toujours de la partie. Les petits contiennent souvent des objets mineurs tels que des rubis ou des petites clés. Les grands contiennent souvent des quarts de cœur ou l'objet lié à chaque donjon. Les coffres spécifiques pour la clé du Boss ont également disparus et sont directement remplacés par les grands coffres. Fait insolite, l'un des coffres situé dans le temple du Roi des Mers est complètement vide. C'est le premier coffre de ce genre dans le jeu. Il existe 2 types de coffres spécifiques à chaque jeu. Les coffres submersibles apparaissent uniquement dans Phantom Hourglass et ont la même apparence que dans Wind Waker. Il est possible de les récupérer en utilisant la grue de récupération. Un mini-jeu va alors démarrer dans lequel il faudra parvenir à remonter le coffre sans percuter les obstacles. Il existe également des coffres enterrés qui peuvent être révélés en jouant le chant des Secrets avec la flûte de la Terre. Ils sont cachés dans le sol à différents endroits et remontent à la surface lorsqu'ils sont découverts. 40px 40px 40px Skyward Sword Les coffres apparaissent dans ce jeu sous 4 formes différentes. On a toujours les petits coffres qui contiennent des rubis, des flèches ou des objets consommables pour le système d'upgrade. Les grands coffres ont une couleur Bleu Roi, contiennent des petites clés ou l'objet lié à chaque donjon. Les coffres spécifiques à la clé du Boss sont toujours de la partie. Cette fois-ci, ils contiennent une sculpture dorée qu'il faudra utiliser pour résoudre un petit puzzle au moment d'ouvrir la porte d'accès au Boss. Un nouveau type de coffre spécifique à cet épisode fait son apparition : les coffres de la Déesse. Ce sont des coffres verrouillés et dispersés à travers les îles du royaume céleste. Pour activer les coffres et obtenir leur contenu, il faut rechercher les cubes de la Déesse, répartis dans les différents territoires terrestres. Chaque cube correspond à un coffre et doit être activé en utilisant la technique de l'éclat céleste. Les cubes sont souvent situés dans des endroits cachés ou difficilement accessibles. Quand Link retourne dans le ciel, Fay va indiquer sur la carte la position des coffres qui ont été activés. Les coffres de la Déesse contiennent toutes sortes d'objets. Des quarts de cœur, des rubis, des médailles, des carquois, ou encore des sacs de bombes. 70px 70px 70px A Link Between Worlds Comme dans la plupart des jeux, il y a les petits et grands coffres. La plupart des coffres sont petits et donnent tout les objets qu'il est possible d'avoir dans des coffres dans un jeux Zelda sauf ceux qu'il est possible d'obtenir dans des grands coffres. Dans les 3 premiers donjons, il n'y a qu'un grand coffre qui contient la clé du Boss. Etant donné que tout les objets liés à chaque donjon ne s'obtiennet pas dans ceux-ci (mais à la boutique de Lavio) il n'y a pas de grand coffre pour ces objets. Toutefois, dans chaque donjon de Lorule, en plus du grand coffre contenant la clé du Boss il y a un grand coffre (dont certains sont très bien cachés, le moyen de les obtenir est souvent de résoudre l'énigme la plus dur du donjon) contenant un objet optionnel non obligatoire pour finir l'aventure (roche de légende, meilleur bouclier, meilleur tunique...) 70px Breath of the Wild Breath of the Wild introduit un grand nombre de coffres différents, encore plus que dans les jeux précédents de la saga. Ces différences ne sont pas qu'esthétiques. Chaque coffres ont en effet des propriétés différentes, dont il est possible de tirer partie. Ils peuvent contenir une arme, un arc, un bouclier, un rubis coloré, ou encore une gemme précieuse. Coffres en métal right|100px Les coffres en métal, apparaissent un peu partout à Hyrule : dans des maisons, mais aussi sous l'eau (car ils coulent), enfouis sous la neige, sous le sable, relâchés par le module amiibo ou par un Moldarquor vaincu, ou simplement posés quelque part en extérieur. Etant faits de métal, ils peuvent être attirés par le module Polaris. Lorsqu'ils sont sous le sable ou sous l'eau notamment, c'est la seule manière d'arriver à les ouvrir. Coffres en bois left|90px Les coffres en bois ne peuvent évidemment pas être attirés par Polaris. En revanche, ils flottent à la surface de l'eau, et Link peut se servir de Cryonis pour créer une plateforme en-dessous, et ainsi les atteindre. Il est aussi possible de les souffler avec une feuille Mojo, ou de les casser en les tapant avec une arme en métal ou une bombe. Le contenu se retrouve alors au sol. left|90pxCertains sanctuaires comportent également des coffres en bois qui flottent sur l'eau, mais ceux-ci ont un design différent. Ils apparaissent suite à l'activation d'un mécanisme. Coffres crâne right|120pxDes coffres taillés en forme de crâne. Ceux-ci ont une particularité : celle d'être gardé par un sceau, qui empêche leur ouverture tant que tous les monstres de la zone n'ont pas été battus. On trouve ces coffres dans des camps ennemis (Bokoblin, Moblin, Lézalfos), soit en haut d'une construction en bois à l'extérieur, soit à l'intérieur d'une caverne en forme de crâne. Ils ne sont pas fait de métal, mais de pierre. Coffres en pierre left|90px Ces coffres sont en pierre comme les précédents, mais ne sont pas gardés par des ennemis. On les trouve le plus souvent dans des cavernes un peu isolées; ce sont des coffres un peu secrets qui contiennent en général quelque chose d'assez bien. Leur construction fait qu'ils ne peuvent ni être attirés avec Polaris, ni brisés avec une arme, et il est probable qu'ils coulent dans l'eau (bien qu'il ne soit pas possible de le vérifier). Coffres anciens right|90px Ces coffres sont ceux des sanctuaires et des créatures divines. Ils ont été construits par les Sheikah, et s'ouvrent selon un mécanisme coulissant. Ils deviennent bleu quand leur contenu a été récupéré. Certains sont métallisés (et donc, attirables avec Polaris), mais d'autres non. Ils sont peu lourds, et il est possible de les pousser avec un objet plus lourd (une caisse en fer par exemple). Coffres EX left|90px Ces coffres spéciaux, ne sont accessibles qu'aux personnes ayant fait l'acquisition d'un DLC. Ils renferment un équipement exclusif. Le coffre EX du plateau du Prélude par exemple, contient le T-Shirt Nintendo Switch. Ils sont disséminés un peu partout à Hyrule. Coffres rouges right|90pxTrois coffres rouges ont été introduits suite au DLC gratuit Xenoblade Chronicle 2. Ils tombent du ciel, la nuit, à trois endroits différents de la carte, attendant d'être ouverts. Ils contiennent chacun une partie de la tenue de récupérateur. Ces coffres émettent une lumière rouge phosphorescente. De plus, étant faits de métal, ils partagent les mêmes propriétés que les coffres standards. Autres apparitions Super Smash Bros. for Wii U thumb|90px Dans Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''sur le stage "Vaisseau Pirate" (dans sa forme Destination Finale), on peut apercevoir un coffre au trésor en tant qu'élément du décor, à l'effigie de ceux dans ''The Wind Waker. Série Hyrule Warriors left|150px Dans ces 2 jeux, ils se cachent principalement dans des forts ou sont des récompenses de victoires. Les coffres rouges contiennent des objets utiles (réceptacles et quarts de coeurs, armes Scellées, costumes, clé du Boss, sacs d'Armes, matériaux rares...) et déclenchent une cinématique d'ouverture. Les coffres en bois, eux, contiennent des rubis ou un sac d'arme (lorsque le coffre en bois remplace un coffre contenant un objet d'attaque en mode légende). En mode légende, les coffres peuvent être cachés sous des rochers ou derrière des murs, alors qu'il sont forcément dans des forts en mode aventure. Mini-jeux avec des coffres Article Détaillé : Chasse aux Trésors Certains mini-jeux de la saga utilisent des coffres dans un jeu couramment appelé le Jeu des Coffres à Trésor. Les règles varient en fonction des épisodes, mais il sera généralement question de miser une somme en rubis pour récupérer le contenu d'un coffre en échange. Les lots sont très variables et vont d'une petite somme ridicule à un quart de cœur. Dans certains cas, si Link ouvre le coffre gagnant, il pourra remettre son gain en jeu pour espérer gagner quelque chose de plus important. Dans Ocarina of Time, Link peut tricher en utilisant le monocle de Vérité, qui lui permet de voir le contenu des coffres sans les ouvrir. Anecdotes * Un artwork de The Legend of Zelda représente Link en train d'ouvrir un coffre, alors qu'il n'y en a pas dans cet épisode. * Les coffres aux trésors sont des meubles dans Animal Crossing New Leaf, ''ils reprennent leur apparence ''Ocarina of Time. Galerie Coffre artwork.png|Illustration d'un coffre de The Legend of Zelda Link coffre ALttP.png|Link qui ouvre un coffre dans A Link to the Past Coffre Ouvre OoT.png|Ouverture d'un coffre dans Ocarina of Time 3D Coffre MM3D.png|Coffre contenant la grande clé dans Majora's Mask 3D Coffre Artwork2 ALttP.png|Artwork d'un coffre d’''A Link to the Past'' Coffre_Trésor_ALttP.PNG|Ouverture d'un grand coffre dans A Link to the Past Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Objets d'A Link to the Past Catégorie:Objets de Link's Awakening Catégorie:Objets d'Ocarina of Time Catégorie:Objets de Majora's Mask Catégorie:Objets d'Oracle of Ages Catégorie:Objets d'Oracle of Seasons Catégorie:Objets de Four Swords Catégorie:Objets de The Wind Waker Catégorie:Objets de Four Swords Adventures Catégorie:Objets de The Minish Cap Catégorie:Objets de Twilight Princess Catégorie:Objets de Phantom Hourglass Catégorie:Objets de Spirit Tracks Catégorie:Objets de Skyward Sword Catégorie:Objets d'A Link Between Worlds Catégorie:Objets d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Série Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Trésors